Parasite Eve: New Beginings
by Bulma B
Summary: Ever wonder what happens after PE2? What if The first Eve came back? What if No.9 came back? What if Eve, Aya, and Eve banded together to stop him? Well, this will explain all...
1. The Begining

( for the purpose of this story, the Eve from Parasite Eve 2 is referred to as Chibi Eve. The Original Mitochondria Eve is just Eve. Thank you.Now you'll know what I'm talking about. ^_^ )

Aya ran down the hallway, panting, out of breath. She turned around, looking down the halls. She tried the doors and all of them were locked. It was getting closer, She could feel it in her gut. Her Gray tank top was drenched in sweat and her jeans were ripped and tattered. She skidded down the hall, her hair sticking to her face as she ran. Her body began to grow hotter and hotter. It was getting herder for Aya to breath and it was also getting darker by the moment.

The sky was black and she was running out of hallway. There was one last door at the end of the hall. Being her last hope, she ran to it. At last, it was open. She bolted inside and locked the door behind her. The room looked eerily familiar, but different. The red carpet was burnt, ripped and dirty. There was a vanity in the far corner, it had a broken mirror and a very old diary on it. Curious Aya went to the diary and started to read.

Dear Diary,

There was something following me today. As i walked on further into the shelter, it moved in on me faster. My body was just a rush of heat, sweat and energy as i ran down the hallways. All the doors were locked and i was so scared! I finally got to an open door at the end of the hall. I locked it behind me as i came in. I started to read the diary on the table in the very familiar looking room. Then, to my surprise, i looked in the mirror and saw what i was afraid of.....

Aya was shocked. "This is exactly what i just did except..." Aya slowly looked up into the broken vanity mirror. When she did, her body exploded with pain and heat. She watched herself transform in the mirror, her arms grew long and her skin went a deathly white. Her hair sprung back into 4 long spikes and her spine burst out to become a huge, blue tail. Aya screamed but instead of an ear-piercing scream, a high pitched laugh escaped her throat. That's when she noticed the rest of the page, it said:

Then i saw in the mirror. I was my own enemy. And i liked it....

Aya shot up in bed, cold sweat dripping down her forehead. "Whoa, what a terrible dream. Must have had one too many cream puffs." Aya got up and looked at herself in the mirror. "That's the third dream in two days. Could it mean something? No, they're both gone. Both No,9 and Eve." Aya moved a couple strands of hair out of her face. "I'm a bit pale, oh well, must be from the rush." Aya walked sluggishly back over to her bed and slid back in.

Just then Aya's phone rang. She jumped up from her laying position, startled by the ringing. 'What if it's him again?' she thought. Aya slumped out of her bed, still tired, and shakily picked up the phone. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and it felt as if it were about to burst. "Yellow?" she said. "Aya?" said a man on the other end of the line. "Yes?" she said. "Hey, it's Pierce, did i wake you?" "Jesus Christ Pierce! What are you calling me so early for!?" Aya yelled into the receiver. "Well, it's noon if you haven't noticed." "Oh your right Pierce, sorry i slept in. You seem a bit edgy, something wrong?" "Actually," Pierce started "We have a couple problems...AH!" Aya heard the phone drop and gunshots being fired. "Pierce!? Pierce!? PEIRCE!!!!???" Aya screamed. Then the phone line went dead.

Aya hung the phone up and ran to her closet. She grabbed her uniform and bolted out the door while putting on her boots. She jumped into her car and raced off to the M.I.S.T office building. Along her way she saw several cop cars screeching down across a huge intersection toward the M.I.S.T building. "Damn traffic." she said. Aya screeched to a halt at the M.I.S.T doors and ran up to a local cop there. "What's the situation?" she asked him. The man looked very nervous and stressed. He answered her "There's something really weird going on in there!" The cop pointed at the building. "Aw hell, my office!"

Aya shoved the cop aside and rushed through the doors. As she entered the lobby, she met a very familiar nemesis. Before her stood a rat, 5 times bigger than it should be. It's muscles were stretched across it's body, and it's mouth and fangs were abnormally large. It's tail was split into 3 different sections and blood, fur, and slime covered it from head to toe. The rat snapped at Aya and she backed up a bit, and drew her weapon. It arched it's back and it's tail was lit with a blazing fireball on each end. Aya aimed her gun as it charged and busted a cap in between the creatures large, beady black eyes. It fell down dead and the fireballs were extinguished.

Aya cautiously entered her office, gun out and ready. She scanned the room to find Pierce hiding behind her desk, clutching his burned and bleeding arm. "Pierce!" she yelled as she ran over to him. "Just a little burn. Nothing to worry about." He told her. "You always were full of shit Pierce, i justs didn't know how much." He laughed at Aya's comment and she pulled a medicine 1 out of a locked drawer in her desk and healed Pierce's arm.

"So what the hell happened?" she asked him. :I have no clue to tell ya the truth. The place is crawling with em'. They came out of nowhere, no warning or nothing! There's about 35 here in this part of the building alone! 34 thanks to you Aya." He gave her a cheesy grin. "Yea, nice Pierce." She told him. "Too many of them Aya." Pierce told her. "Damn them, is Hal and the rest alright!?" Aya thought suddenly. "I haven't seen them since before all this happened." "I'm going to look for them. You stay put you hear?" Aya said. "Yea, yea, go on now." Aya nodded and left Pierce behind, taking off down the hall. "Be careful!" Pierce screamed as she left.

Aya ran down the halls, made a left then a right. Her senses picked something up, it was like a 6th sense. She turned her head just in time to see a huge, mutated crow fly into the window, shattering it, and then crash into her.

The two of them fell to the floor. The crow and Aya quickly recovered and the Crow flew up and dove at Aya. Aya charged up her PE and watched it like a hawk. Once it was inches from her face she slashed at it with her gun and it's fell to the ground in two pieces. 

Aya bolted around the corner over to Hal's office. She glances behind her briefly and catches a glimpse of a long, blue claw and a flowing red dress. Aya whipped her head around "Eve!?" Gunshots were fired down that very hall. Aya ran over to where she thought she saw Eve just in time to find Hal finishing off a rat in a new red suit. "Boss, err, i wanted to know..." Aya started but Hal cut her off "Duck!" Aya dove to the ground and Hal fired his last shot. A bat fell down dead behind her. Aya tried to conceal a look of shock then asked her boss "What the hell is going on!?" "You alright?" he said. "Yea im fine." "I don't know anything cept' they're starting to turn up across the globe!" he told her.

Just then Chibi Eve came dashing around the corner. "Aya!" she yelled. "Oh! Eve!" Aya walked over to Chibi Eve and hugged her. "What is it?" Chibi Eve struggled in Aya's grip and shoved Aya away. "I'm... so hot!" she yelled. Aya was sent into a state of bewilderment, remembering the phases of Melissa before she became Eve. She was snapped back to reality by Chibi Eve's exclamation " Aya! What's happening to me!?" Aya looked up at Chibi Eve and lied "I don't know Chibi Eve." Chibi Eve grabbed a book off the floor and began to fan herself with it. They went into Hal's office and after several minutes of scared looks and startled conversation, Chibi Eve said "Alright, I'm OK now." and ran over and hugged Aya. Aya hugged Chibi Eve back and said "OK."

Just then, all chattering birds and growling monster noises came to a stand still. It became eerily quiet. The only thing heard was several heavy footsteps clomping down the hall towards them. Aya raised her gun and pointed it at the office door. The footsteps got closer and they stopped in front of the door. The doorknob turned and everyone tensed up. Aya's finger gripped the trigger as the door swung open...

$@*$@*$@*$@*$@*$@*$@*$@*$@*$@*$@*$@*$@*$@*$@*$@*$@*$@*$@*$

don't you all hate me for leaving it there? Ill put some more up when i get 5 GOOD reviews. I don't mind flames, just i gotta have reasons to keep going right? haha. Till then, ill leave it here.


	2. Monsters From Nowhere

Chapter 2

Aya held her gun tight, he finger was on the trigger ready to shoot whatever came through that door. Pierce came bursting through the door mush to the surprise of everyone there, and slammed the door behind him. He was as pale as a sheet. Aya dropped her gun and walked over to him. "Are you OK?" she asked him. Pierce turned around and locked the door. He turned to Aya and said to her "I'm OK for the moment but we won't be for long!" Just then, something from outside rammed the door. It shook the frame and knocked Pierce over forwards. "What the hell is it?" she asked Pierce while dragging him away from the door. "I dunno and stop asking me all these stupid questions!" Pierce yelled. He ran towards the corner of the room farthest from the door.

"Have any of you guys seen this thing before?" Hal and Chibi Eve shook their heads. "Why am I always the last to know about these things?" Everyone shrugged. BANG! It shook the room again and the door was starting to give way. They looked around frantically for a way out. Then Pierce said "We could use the fire escape." "Well then go!" Aya yelled. "I'll distract it while you guys get out of here." BANG! The door cracked down the middle. "Get out now! That doors coming down next hit!" Chibi Eve yelled "But Aya!" As Pierce began to drag her to the window. Aya pulled out her Grenade Launcher and patted it. "Don't worry ill be fine, go with Pierce." Chibi Eve nodded and went out with Pierce. Just as Aya aimed her gun the banging stopped. Aya cocked an eyebrow and yelled "Who's there?" Just then Aya's body grew unbearably hot and she went into a flashback....

The First thing she saw was herself in a set of mirrors. There was a Piano to the left of her. She looked around and remembered the place. 'I'm back in Carnegie Hall, in that Piano room. Not again." It was exactly how she remembered it from the first time she ever had to fight these weird things. Even Eve was there playing the piano. "Eve!?" Aya yelled. Eve replied very quietly and said "I'm very close to you now Aya. I can almost see you. Just a bit more...

That's when Aya's flashback ended. She rubbed her head and noticed she was on the floor. She got up just as an old friend splintered the door and entered. A huge alligator-like creature stood in the doorway. Aya picked up her gun and aimed. The creature snapped it's massive jaws and waved side to side on it's huge feet. Its tail was swishing back and forth, smashing into the walls, cracking them. Blue electricity formed between it's jaws, sparking and cracking.

Aya Aimed her shot at it's tail and fired. The grenade took out part of the wall and damaged the creature immensely. It roared and formed a fireball in it's mouth. Aya turned and jumped behind Hal's desk just as the fireball escaped the creature's mouth, igniting the desk she hid behind. Aya slid the gun across the floor and rolled out of the way just as another fireball lit up the rug. She grabbed her gun and aimed it at the gator's head. That's when an idea hit her. She waited until the creature had another fireball in it's mouth and launched her last grenade into the gator's mouth. It exploded, splattering the gator's head all over the room, and sending it'd limp body to the far wall.

Aya wiped some sweat off her brow. "Damn." she said. The creature started to twitch and it's tail began to swish from side to side. Aya dropped the grenade launcher and pulled out her pistol. She shot at the gator wildly until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Aya froze momentarily and swirled around to see who was there. Now at gunpoint Pierce said "Whoa babe! Point that gun elsewhere!" "Sorry Pierce. Don't sneak up on me like that!" Aya barked.

"Well, I think it's dead already Aya." Pierce said kicking the gator. "Let's go now." "All right." Aya said. Pierce lad Aya to an alley down the street where they all were hiding. Aya glanced around at the small group of people. "They're all over the place!" Hall said loudly. "I noticed, but is everyone all right?" They all nodded. Aya looked up to see Chibi Eve sitting on a dumpster shaking. Aya looked at Pierce questioningly. "She's just a bit shook up." He told her. Aya nodded and hopped up on the dumpster with Chibi Eve. Chibi Eve looked up at Aya, clearly fear stricken. "Don't worry Eve, i won't let anything happen to you." Aya said while patting the small child on the back.

Aya looked back to Pierce and Hal and said "Just after we killed that stupid creature, they all start coming back." "Hey don't worry too much. We took them out once and we can do it again." Pierce assured her.

********************************************************************************************** (This next part is a stupid comedy relief so for those who would rather keep the flow of the story, skip the part between the stars. Thank you)

Aya, Pierce, Hal, and Chibi Eve were just about rested enough to continue on when everything got eerily quiet once again. They looked at each other and put up their guard, Aya ready to protect Chibi Eve at all costs. There was the sound of swishing clothing and dragging feet towards the back of the alley. Several moans were heard followed by the sound of a semi-automatic. Just then, 5 zombie-like humans quickly limped their way out of the darkness and towards the street. Following closely behind them was Clair Redfield. Aya stared in disbelief at the odd group as they limped/ran/crawled by. Before continuing on however, Clair stopped and said "Sorry bout that, they went down the wrong ally a couple turns back." Aya nodded and said "Yea, wrong game, wrong plot." "I know!" Claire said as they ran out of sight. Aya turned to Pierce "That was really fucked up." "Yes I know."

**********************************************************************************************

After several moments of silence, Chibi Eve yelled out "Ahh!" Aya turned around towards Chibi Eve and said "Eve what's the matter!?" "Aya... I'm.. I'm... getting hot again!" Aya thought a moment and told her "Your mitochondria is probably acting up." "I don't like it Aya!" Chibi Eve yelled. Aya also started to get hot. 'There must be a strong mitochondria creature nearby.' Aya thought. Aya stood in the opening of the alley trying to make sense of things. She looked up and noticed they were all staring behind her, wide-eyed and bewildered. "What?" she said. Pierce motioned for her to turm around and when she did she found herself face to face with a mega ugly cat. It stood about 15 feet tall and three eyes, claws the size of a chainsaw each, 3 different rows of sharp razor edged teeth, a bony black spiked back, and three large thin tails. Aya looked up at the hideous monster and said "That, is one ugly cat." before pulling out her rifle and taking aim.

^%$^%$^%$^%$^%$^%$^%$^%$^%$^%$^%$^%$^%$^%$^%$^%$

That's the end of chapter two, 5 more good reviews and I'll put up chapter 3! until then, ja ne!


	3. Sketch from hell

Chapter 3

"Another NMC." Pierce said shakily. "Thanks for the note Pierce." Aya said. Chibi Eve screamed and the monster switched its attention to her. It looked at the small group and a gigantic fireball formed in its mouth ready to torch them. Aya let several bullets fly before yelling "Run!" Everyone ran in between the monster's legs except for Chibi Eve. The monster shot the fireball towards Aya and picked up Chibi Eve with its tails. "Aaaaaayyyyyyaaaaaaa!" Chibi Eve screamed. "Eve!" Aya screamed. Aya attached a flamethrower attachment to her gun and dove at the creature. It swiped of its huge claws and knocked Aya back about 14 feet. "Ugh." Aya grabbed her back. Chibi Eve screamed again, this time allowing a golden aurora to form around her. The creature looked a bit puzzled and snapped at Hal as he tried to load his gun.

There were sizzling sounds and smoke coming from the creature's tail, as Chibi Eve became more scared. Aya got up and shot at the creature's head. It lunged at her at sank it's teeth into Aya's leg. Aya screamed in pain as the creature lifted her up with its massive jaws. Chibi Eve grew more and more scared and now that Aya was hurt, she was filled with fury. The creature whipped Aya around like she was a rag doll and threw her back down the alley. Chibi Eve's anger exploded and the screamed with rage and fear. The creature roared out and finally exploded and splattered down the street and all over Hal, Aya, and Pierce.

Chibi Eve fell harmlessly to the ground breathing heavily and confused. Aya sat up and looked over at her. "Eve!? Are you OK!?" She yelled. Aya staggered into a standing position and limped over to Chibi Eve. "Aya! You're hurt!" She yelled before throwing her arms around Aya and bursting into hysterical tears. "It's OK I'll be fine." Aya told Chibi Eve. "That was quite a stunt you pulled Eve." "I know." She said. "But I can't remember how I did it Aya." She told her. "That's all right. You won't need to remember." "Yea and if you do you can always blow up the next huge monster that comes our way." Pierce said. Chibi Eve's eyes filled with tears and she cried again on Aya's shoulder. "Pierce you asshole! Look what you did!" "Sorry but I could be like Kyle." "Good Lord don't even remind me of him." "OK."

"I suppose that's all we can do for now." Hal said. "Yea, it's getting dark too. We sure as hell don't want to be out here in the dark." Pierce said. "We should go home, but I'm worried about you guys." Aya said while comforting Chibi Eve. "If you're worried you could always come stay at my place Aya." Pierce said. "Oh get a life Pierce." Aya said. "Oh well, It's your loss." Pierce said laughing. "Brea, I want you to keep an eye on Eve at ALL times. Don't let her out of your sight you understand?" "Yes sir." Aya said. "I have a feeling it's based around Chibi Eve again." Aya sighed.

"Does this mean I get to stay with you Aya?" Chibi Eve said. "Yea, come on; let's go home. The group split up from there, Pierce went to his apartment, Hal to his house, and Aya took Chibi Eve to her apartment.

Aya yawned and stretched out on her bed. She turned on the T.V and watched for a little while before she heard knocking at her bedroom door. "Come in." Aya said. Chibi Eve walked in; she was a bit pale. "You won't let anything happen to me will you Aya?" Chibi Eve said. "No, I'll never let anything happen to you, I promised." Aya assured her. Chibi Eve stood there for a couple more seconds before turning to leave. "Are you still scared?" Aya said. Chibi Eve turned around and nodded. "You can sleep in here with me then if you're afraid." She said. Chibi Eve turned around and hopped into bed with Aya. She soon fell asleep.

Aya stayed up late into the night pondering about the recent events. What the hell is happening now? It isn't another new threat is it? If so who and why? These thought wandered through her mind until the tossing and turning of Chibi Eve snapped Aya back into reality. Still asleep, Chibi Eve mumbled "who are you?" Aya shut off the TV and listened to Chibi Eve's ramblings. "What... you want?" Aya watched Chibi Eve movements. The expressions on her face looked so sincere it scared Aya. "Leave.... Alone." Aya decided it was time to wake Chibi Eve up. She shook her gently saying "Chibi Eve, wake up, you're having a dream." Chibi Eve's expression changed to horror and she shot upright and screamed.

"Eve! It's me Aya. You were dreaming." Aya said. "It seemed so real." She said. "Most dreams do." Aya told her. "There was this weird lady." "What did she look like Chibi Eve?" Aya asked. "She had long brown hair, except it was spiked.. A red dress... I can't really describe her." Chibi Eve said. Aya's eye went wide. "I know Ill' draw it!" Chibi Eve exclaimed. She hopped out of bed and ran to her room to draw the picture. Aya started to sweat. 'It couldn't be.... Eve.... could it?' Aya thought.

Chibi Eve came back 10 minutes later with the picture. "Like this."

The picture was Very detailed and colorful. The woman drawn had long brown hair that was back in 4 unnatural spikes. Her Arms were two times too long and her hands were huge blue claws instead. There was a blue tail-like part protruding out from under her dress, and she was a pale as a ghost. She also had brilliant emerald green eyes. Aya dropped the picture and had to hold onto the bedpost to stop her-self from fainting.

"It's... Melissa...no, it's Eve." Aya said.

#@!#@!#@!#@!#@!#@!#@!#@!#@!#@!#@!#@!#@!#@!#@!#@!#@!

Well that's the end of chapter 3. Who wants a chapter 4? 5 reviews and it's up! It's just getting juicy! Could the Eve from the New York incident be back!? What about the mysterious No.9? Or is it a new threat?


	4. Return of Mitochondria Eve

CHAPTER 4

Author's Note: This is one particularly long chapter so grab your snacks and get comfy. thanx.

Aya looked over at Chibi Eve shakily. " Are you sure she looked... like that?" Aya asked, rather shaky. "Yea, I'm positive." Said Chibi Eve, now worried about Aya. Chibi Eve thought for a moment, not knowing whether or not to tell Aya this, but after a moments hesitation she said "there was another lady too. But she was much different." Chibi Eve shuffled her feet around a bit waiting for a reply but Aya was in a trance thinking about the run of events. Aya looked at the picture on the floor. "Poor Melissa." She whispered barely a breath. "Who?" Chibi Eve asked with interest. "During the New York incident. Melissa was... Eve. The evil Eve." Chibi Eve took a step back, shocked a bit. Aya continued " I thought I would never have to see that face again." Aya closed her eyes and turned away from the picture.

Feeling she needed to give Aya some time to collect herself, she said "I'll go draw the other lady ok Aya?" Aya simply nodded and Chibi Eve ran off to draw her next picture. Aya sat back in her bed, and thought a bit. 'I remember the last time I saw Eve. I almost felt.. No I did feel sorry for her.' Aya went into a flashback of the final battle between her and Eve...

_They both stood on a giant mass of slime that used to be the people of New York City. Aya unhitched her parachute and drew her gun, running toward Eve. She had taken on another form. That of thee expectant mother. A mass of things hung around her legs... didn't look too comfortable. She was angry, and so was Aya. Aya held up her gun and aimed. Eve said a few things, about the world, the human parasites, and Aya's foolishness. Then they fought. The battle was intense, just barely dodging poison needles and flying bullets. They both took heavy damage, and both were on the brink of exhaustion. Then Eve took on her final form, stronger and faster than ever. Then Aya knew what she had to do. She transformed into her being. She used her mitochondria and killed Eve with her own power. Eve fell... looking so sad... knowing she was defeated....._

"Aya?" Aya blinked several times before coming out of her trance. "Yes Chibi Eve?" She answered. Chibi Eve handed Aya the next drawing, which Aya was quite reluctant to take. Aya looked at the paper. She was somewhat relieved but still confused. The figure had teal blue skin, wings that didn't look as if they were useful. The creature had blonde hair that stuck at two odd angles, and was surrounded by an aurora of green power. "They were fighting, what does it mean Aya?" Aya looked up from the picture, not sure what to say because honestly, she didn't know. "I don't know Chibi Eve." They sat for a while. Both deep into thought when Chibi Eve said "I think we should go to sleep now, Huh Aya?" "Yea, that'd be good."

Chibi Eve bade Aya good night and walked off to her room to sleep. Aya slid into bed but didn't sleep. 

It was around 8:00am, Aya hadn't slept a wink so distressed about the unfolding chain of events. She looked out the window and was staring out across the city when... RING! RING! Aya looked over at her table and picked up the phone. "Hello?" There was a man on the other line. He said "Aya? This is Hal. We need you over Pierce's place A.S.A.P!" "O.K then, I'm on my way." "Yea and Aya?" "Yea Hal?" "Bring Chibi Eve." "O.K" then they hung up, Aya walk quietly over to Chibi Eve's room to find her still asleep. "Eve, come on, wake up." Aya said gently shaking the child. "Huh?" "Come on, we're going over Pierce's house." "Cool!" With that, Chibi Eve hopped out of bed putting on some suitable clothing. Aya threw on her leather coat and she and Chibi Eve hopped into the car.

They drove down the road, it was dark and the night was chilly. Chibi Eve watched as the street light swished past her in little blurs of yellow and green light. There was a faint rumbling noise and the ground vibrated. "What the hell..." Aya started but didn't finish. A giant spider-like creature crawled its way out from behind an office building and into the intersection ahead. Strangely enough, Aya was the only one on the road that night. She skidded the car to a halt, hoping the giant creature didn't see her. Aya and Chibi Eve watched intensely as the creature turned in their direction and slowly made it's way over to them.

Chibi Eve sank into her chair, the seatbelt rubbing up against her neck. "Damn monsters." Aya said while loading her MA14 rifle. Aya unbuckled herself and opened the car door. She shot a few rounds at the confused arachnid. It screeched loudly causing Chibi Eve to clasp her hands over her ears. "Run it over Aya!" Chibi Eve yelled above the noise. Aya thought momentarily and said "Not a bad idea." Aya threw the gun into the back and slammed the door shut, revving up her car as the creature scurried towards them. Aya slammed the petal to the metal and the car raced towards the very pissed spider. There was a startled squeak just before Aya hit the thing and splattered it all over her car and the street. "Whoa!" Chibi Eve exclaimed. "Pretty cool huh?" Aya said. "Yea!" Chibi Eve said.

They reached Pierce's small house to find Hal waiting for them in the doorway. As they walked up the porch stairs they heard Pierce yell "Shut the door! I'm not heating the outside Hal!" Chibi Eve snickered as they walked inside. They walked inside and Hal said to Aya "Pierce got us some more info." He pointed at Pierce who was glued to his computer screen. "Hi ya Mr. Pierce!" Chibi Eve said. "Oh, hi Eve." Pierce said. "Pierce, you're very resourceful right?" Aya said. Pierce turned around in his swivel computer chair. "Yes, I suppose. Why do you ask?" "I have another very important mission for you Pierce. It requires your kind of expertise, especially in this area of terrain." "And what might that be sweetie?" Pierce replied. "You need to go into your kitchen, where ever that is, and get me a cup of coffee." Aya smirked as Pierce's expression went from excited to dull and un-amused. "Yea, I know how you are Aya." He said going to retrieve her coffee. Pierce came back a few moments later with a cup of coffee. "Here Aya." He said handing her the coffee. "Thank you." Aya said. She walked over re-joining Pierce at his computer.

He looked at his screen intently and looked at Aya lowering his sunglasses. "There was another breakout in New York City." Aya's face grew grave as did Hal's. "The MIST there knew nothing of it; there were no casualties, and no sightings up until yesterday, when a pack of mutated dogs was found migrating west on a local highway. On top of that, all communications from the MIST centers were cut off except for the Internet." "Dumb creatures." Aya said sipping her coffee. Chibi Eve's head jerked from the pile of dirty laundry in the corner and she twitched a bit. Then she said "it's a trap." Aya looked over and blinked several times. Chibi Eve had the room's attention. "How do you know this Eve?" Aya asked her kneeling to her level. Eve looked around; beginning to seem troubled by all the sudden attention. Aya looked up at Hal who gave her an approving nod. 

Aya put her hands on Chibi Eve's shoulders. "It's ok, you can tell us Eve." Chibi Eve looked around again then back down at the floor. Her voice came out like a wisp of air barely audible and quiet but everyone caught every word. "I... just think so." She looked out a window even though all the blinds were pulled down. "Where does Pierce get most his info? The Internet. Who does Hal usually send out to investigate? Aya. Who has a score to settle with Aya? The... other Eve." Aya looked at Chibi Eve suspiciously but then disengaged the thought knowing she could never be a part of something like this. "You sure do know a lot." Said Hal. Chibi Eve tried to hide behind Aya away from Hal's rock hard glare. "Stop harassing the girl Hal." Aya said to him. "Whatever." Chibi Eve suddenly jerked away from Aya waving her arms frantically and tugging at her shirt. " I'm getting hot again Aya!" She yelled. Aya began to feel it too and to be brief, it scared her. She stood, pulled Chibi Eve off to her side in a protective stance. Pierce and Hal stood and stared blankly not sure what to make of the situation. After a few minutes silence there was an ear-piercing screech and wail from outside.

Aya, Hal and Pierce ran to the door. Aya pulled out her gun and dashed outside. Pierce peeked out the door and Hal followed Aya's lead. They looked around but found nothing outside. Then there was the sudden shattering of glass from inside. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Chibi Eve screamed. "Eve!" Aya bolted back into the house in time to see Chibi Eve's feet being pulled through the window. Aya ran over to the window and saw "Mitochondria Eve...." Eve held the screaming and kicking child in one of her massive second form arms. She looked up towards the window and smiled her usual smile. "Hello there agent Brea." "Give her back!" Aya yelled. Eve frowned and held the child in a more comfortable position, Chibi Eve calmed down a bit so she wasn't kicking or screaming but crying. "Hush now I won't hurt you." Eve said to the little girl. Chibi Eve cried more quietly but nothing more. Eve returned her attention to Aya who now had Eve's face at gunpoint. "I wouldn't have came all the way here to drag her through a window and give her back now would I Aya?" Aya shook her head 'no' in response then said "But you really don't have a choice do you now...Eve?" Eve smiled and said "Yes, and you have no choice but to let me." Eve smacked Aya away with her other free hand and flew up into the sky laughing.

Aya got up and started firing shots into to sky towards Eve when Pierce tackled her to the ground. "NO! Get off! EVE!" Pierce gently took the gun away from Aya and said "You might shoot our Eve. We'll get her back calm yourself." Aya pushed Pierce off her and slammed her fist into the ground cracking the cement. Pierce crawled back over to her and grabbed her shoulders jerking her so she had to look at him. "Aya! Calm down now!" His voice became a bit more soothing "We'll get her back, don't worry, come on now. Where's the calm and rational Aya I knew before?" Aya looked at him like he was insane. "OK I'm not good at stuff like this so sue me. Need a hug?" Hal almost fell over at Pierce's last remark. Hal expected Aya to slap him but she didn't. Aya smiled a bit and hugged Pierce tightly. He returned the favor.

**********************************************************************************************

__

Will they get Chibi Eve back? What does Eve want with her? Where is Eve taking Chibi Eve? Will Chibi Eve knock Eve's head off her pale little shoulders? Will there be a b**** fight between Aya and Eve? Will Hal get those doughnuts everyone wants!? Find out in the next chapter! ^_^ 


End file.
